The invention relates to a hammer and more specifically to one that has novel structure on the front surface of its head portion.
Presently a serrated design is applied to the front surface of many hammer heads or other striking tools. It's purpose is for gaining better gripping on the striking surface of an object such as the top of the head of a nail as it is struck. The objective is to keep the head of the hammer from slipping from side to side on the head of a nail and thereby achieve a uniform striking force.
One of the problems with the protruding serrated design is that it bites into the object struck (such as a nail). This causes tears and indentations of the serrated design into the top surface of the nail. Also when the hammer happens to strike surfaces other than the top of the nail the indentation of the design are imprinted on the surface.
The points or protrusions of the hammer face dig into the head of the nail because the hammer head has a higher Rockwell hardness than the object struck. The head of these hammers has had material removed or machined from their front surface to form these protrusions. They break off in time after repeated use or they may mash flat. This may gum up the front surface of the hammer and it becomes slick, thereby aborting the objective of the serration. Either of these occurrences is a potential hazard. One thing that might happen is a minor finger accident caused by the slipping of the head of the hammer off the nail. Another would be injury caused by a flying bit of the protrusion from the serrated design when it breaks off. Practically all framing hammers have serrations on the front surface of the hammer's head.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel hammer having the front of its head portion configured to provide a better gripping surface to engage the head of a nail.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel front surface for the head portion of a hammer that eliminates protrusions that may break off and cause injuries.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel front surface for the head portion of a hammer that does not have protrusions that are mashed flat or that gum up the front surface of the head portion.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel front surface for the head portion of a hammer that is economical to manufacture and market.